sawrestlingfandomcom_de-20200213-history
The Undertaker
The Undertaker ist ein momentan bei Backlash aktiver Wrestler. Er ist vor allem für seine Allianz mit den Kapuzenmännern bekannt, welche ihn den größten Teil seiner aktiven Zeit begleiteten. Biographie Dubioses Debüt Der Undertaker debütierte im Smackdown-Roster bei ArmAgeddon 2006 als Teil der Battle Royal, in der er sich für den 4-Way später am Abend qualifizieren konnte. In diesem brachte er CM Punk zur Aufgabe, während gleichzeitig Mark Henry Sabu pinnte. Der Referee sah jedoch die Submission nicht, und Henry holte sich später am Abend den World Heavyweight Title. Um die Kontroverse beizulegen bekam der Undertaker ein Non-Title Match gegen Henry, musste sich nach der Niederlage jedoch aus dem Titelrennen verabschieden. Es folgten kuriose Backstage-Segmente, in denen der Undertaker brüllend und grunzend in das Büro von General Manager AfRotaker stürmte, dort wilde Forderungen stellte, und sofort wieder verschwand. Da auch andere von Kurrgan gespielte Wrestler zu dieser Zeit ähnlich gearteten Unsinn verzapften, bookte der GM sie in ein 3-Way Loser leaves Smackdown Match bei No Way Out. Dort verlor der Undertaker gegen Abyss und Bam Bam Bigelow und verschwand demzufolge aus den Shows. Comeback und Aufstieg Direkt nach seinem Match gegen Bigelow und Abyss wurde der Undertaker von einer Horde vermummter Männer entführt. Im Folgenden wurde bei Smackdown jede Woche Videos ausgestrahlt, in welchem der Undertaker von den Vermummten zurück auf Gottes Seite gebracht werden sollte. Bei WrestleMania 1 feierte der Undertaker dann sein Comeback als Gotteskrieger und gewann, fortan gemanagt vom Kapuzenmann, eine Interpromotional Battle Royal. Einer Niederlage gegen den Great Khali beim Judgment Day folgte eine Siegesserie über 11 Matches, in deren Verlauf der Undertaker das erstmals veranstaltete King of the Ring-Turnier gewinnen konnte. Damit bekam er beim SummerSlam 2007 ein Match gegen World Heavyweight Champion Brock Lesnar, den er besiegen konnte. Es folgte eine intensive Fehde der beiden, die in einem Buried Alive Match bei der Survivor Series endete. Im Verlauf der Fehde wurde der Kapuzenmann von Brock Lesnar entführt, wodurch der Undertaker außer Kontrolle geriet. Lesnar und der Kapuzenmann schlossen ein Zweckbündnis um den Undertaker zu stoppen. Bei der Survivor Series wurde der Undertaker dann von Brock Lesnar begraben, verlor seinen Titel wieder und verschwand aus den Shows. Fehde mit Burchill Bei No Mercy 2008 tauchte der Undertaker, nach fast einem Jahr Pause, wieder auf und verlor in einem Tables Match gegen Paul Burchill. Burchill war von einem anderen Kapuzenmann zu einem Zombie umfunktioniert worden, und dieser Kapuzenmann schaffte es auch, den Undertaker unter seine Kontrolle zu bekommen. In der Folge teamten die beiden einige Zeit miteinander, doch nachdem keiner von beiden das angepeilte Ziel, einen Sieg im Royal Rumble Match, erreichen konnte, bröckelte die Allianz. Ein unbekannter Wrestler attackierte bei einer Smackdown-Ausgabe Paul Burchill, und bei No Way Out 2009 präsentierte der Undertaker Sabu als Schuldigen. Doch schon bald enthüllte der Undertaker, dass er es war. Der Deadman hatte nie unter dem EInfluss von Burchills Kapuzenmann gestanden, sondern wollte die Gruppe infiltrieren, um den Kapuzenmann loszuwerden, und Burchill damit zu schwächen. Der Plan ging auf, Burchills Kapuzenmann verschwand, und der Undertaker konnte Burchill bei zwei aufeinander folgenden PPVs besiegen. Danach wurde es jedoch wieder still um den Deadman, der beim King of the Ring 2009 im Halbfinale an Mark Henry scheiterte. Kurz bevor SAW dann das erste Mal die Tore schließen sollte, kehrte der Undertaker zurück und suchte sich Mick Foley, welcher gerade die Auflösung seines Stables mitansehen musste, als Opfer aus. Foley war davon aber sehr angetan und bekämpfte den Taker kurz aber heftig, bis zu ihrem Aufeinandertreffen bei der Third Anniversary Show. Dort war der Taker siegreich und verschwand zusammen mit Foley unter dem Ring. 2010 Nach der Rückkehr von Smackdown war auch der Undertaker wieder dabei und lieferte sich eine Fehde mit Chessman, die er gewinnen konnte. Ansonsten ließ der Undertaker aber immer weniger von sich hören. Backlash Es dauerte nicht lange, da tauchte auch der Undertaker bei Backlash auf. Es hatte den Anschein, als würde er erneut von vermummten Gestalten angegangen werden. Mehere paranormale Begegnungen auf einer Fan Convention und auf einem mysteriösen Friedhof liesen die Vermutung zu, dass der Kapuzenmann und seine Schergen zurückgekehrt seien um den Undertaker erneut, wie bereits 2007 zu kontrollieren. Versuche, CM Punk für ihre Sache zu gewinnen scheiterten, doch der Straight Edge Superstar geriet auch so mit dem Undertaker aneinander. Doch obwohl dieser zu erst nichts von ihm wissen wollte, entwickelte sich langsam eine Fehde. Schnell kristllisierte sich heraus, dass es sowohl dem Undertaker als auch Punk darum ging, ihre jeweilige "Macht", die der Dunkelheit oder die des SEXes, als die dominierende Kraft bei Backlash zu etablieren. Beide Seiten versuchten die jeweils andere mit allen Tricks und Raffinessen klein zukriegen, doch keine war dazu in der Lage, weswegen ein Match beim Judgment Day die Entscheidung bringen sollte. Doch sollte es diese nicht geben, da der als "Phantom Match" in die Geschichte eingegangene Kampf zweimal angeläutet wurde mit jeweils unterschiedlichem Sieger. Es erwies sich, dass die Kapuzenmänner dort eingriffen und den ersten Kampf, Punks Sieg, verschwinden ließen, um den Undertaker nicht zu schwächen. Beide Kontrahenten gingen davon aus, dass sie das Match verloren haben. Punk dämmerte eine Verschwörung und er versuchte den Undertaker zu finden um sich Klarheit zu verschaffen. Währenddessen verpflichteten die Kapuzenmänner Ezekiel Jackson um Punk genau daran zu hindern, denn der Undertaker sollte glauben, dass seine Kraft nicht ausreichen würde, um Punk zu besiegen. Er sollte sich wieder den Kapuzenmännern fügen. Jackson gelang dies aber nicht, da der Undertaker Punk vor Jackson rettete und diese eine Allianz gegen die Kapuzenmänner schlossen. Diese hatte aber nur kurz bestand, da der Undertaker Punk schon bald hinterging und es so zu einem Three Way Dance bei The Bash kam, welchen Punk für sich entscheiden konnt, womit er aus der Geschichte erfolgreich ausschied. Der Undertaker in der Werkstatt Die Kapuzenmänner gingen nun in die Offensive und befahlen Jackson den Undertaker einzufangen. Der entzog sich erst dem Zugriff, stellte sich dann aber freiwillig. Auf einem Friedhof in Miami kam es zum Showdown vor dem Grab, welches der Undertaker bereits früher in "Visionen" zu Gesicht bekam. Es gelang den Undertaker einzufangen. Dieser sollte nun einer Operation unterzogen werden um wieder ein gefügiger Diener Gottes zu werden. Ein Mann hatte jedoch etwas dagegen: Edge! Edge war vor einiger Zeit ebenfalls ein Diener der Kapuzenmänner und diese haben ihm geholfen seinen bösen Bruder zu besiegen. Nun allerdings warf er ihnen pure Bosheit vor und wollte sie und ihre Marionetten vernichten. Sein Ziel war es, die Widerherstellung des Undertakers zu verhindern. Der Undertaker bezwang Edge in einem "Test" allerdings bei Reborn. Er geriet danach außer Kontrolle und verärgerte damit Jackson, der eigentlich gegen Edge antreten sollte. In der Folge gelang es dem Kanadier eine Zeremonie zur Wiederherstellung des Takers zu stören und diesen scheinbar irreparabel zu beschädigen. Die Kapuzenmänner wollten daraufhin Edge mit seinem bösen Bruder vernichten, doch es handelte sich dabei lediglich um einen Trick um Edge lang genug abzulenken, um den Taker ins Geheim doch fertig zu stellen. Edge fiel darauf hinein und auch Ezekiel Jackson und eine kleine abtrünnige Schar Kapuzenmännern. Der Undertaker wurde reaktiviert und wurde wieder zum ergebenen Kämpfer der Bruderschaft. Jacksons Ende Mit des Takers Beförderung zum obersten Krieger der Kapuzenmänner waren Jackson und seine Anhänger nicht einverstanden. Es lief auf eine Konfrontation zwischen beiden Gruppen hinaus. Ezekiel Jackson versuchte mittels eines Maulwurfs den Kapuzenmännern des Undertakers zu schaden. Dies lief auf boykottierte Reden, Predigten und Übernahmeversuche hinaus und führte schlussendlich zu einem Match bei Cold Winter's Night. Dieses entschied der Undertaker für sich und Jackson's Männer bliesen zu einer letzten Offensive. Sie versuchten die Akolythen der Kapuzenmänner, niedrigere Diener, zu befreien und entdeckten dabei Sheamus in einem Kerker und befreiten ihn, wodurch er Jackson in den Folgezeit aushalf gegen die Mannen des Undertakers. Doch Jacksons Position wurde unhaltbar, der Taker besaß zu viel Macht und war unumstrittener Herrscher über die Kapuzenmänner. Seine Gefolgsleute weigerten sich jedoch nachzugeben und so entledigte sich Jackson ihrer. Bei WrestleMania 5 wollte er ein letztes Mal versuchen zu beweisen, dass seine Kraft der des Undertakers ebenbürtig war, doch er scheiterte erneut und somit endete jede Art von Opposition für den Undertaker innerhalb der Bruderschaft der Kapuzenmänner. Die Wado Sen Nach dem der Undertaker sich Jackson und seiner Gefolgsleute entledigt hatte, bekam er es mit der nächsten Gruppierung zu tun. James Mitchell, ehemaliger Führer der Heaven's Fallen Children, hatte eine neue Gruppe um sich gescharrt, den Order of the Black Phoenix. Ihr Ziel war das Erlangen einer geheimnisvollen Münze, der Wado Sen, mit deren Hilfe sie laut einer Prophezeihung die Kontrolle über sogenannte "Gefallene" erlangen konnten. Ein Wrestler ihrer Gruppe war der "Black Angel" Numazawa, welcher ein solcher Gefallener war. Er konnte mit der Wado Sen kontrolliert werden, ein jeder Gefallener konnte mit seiner eigenen Wado Sen kontrolliert werden. Die Bruderschaft der Kapuzenmänner war jedoch gegen diese Idee und brandmarkte sie als Häresie. Nachdem ein geheimnisvoller Fremder die Kapuzenmänner auf die Spur der Münze brachte, befahlen sie dem Undertaker sich dieser Münze zu bemächtigen. Dies sollte ihm auch gelingen, denn er bezwang Sid bei einem Kampf um die Münze. Dies sollte den Sieg des Undertakers jedoch nicht besiegeln. Mitchell und seine Mannen, sowie der Abtrünnige Abyss taten alles um den Undertaker die Münze wieder abzujagen, doch keiner konnte ihm in einem Match besiegen. Abyss unterlag beim SummerSlam und Drew McIntyre soiwe Abyss unterlagen bei Checks & Balances in einem Stairway to Hell Match. Trotzdem gelang es Drew McIntyre mit Hilfe des ebenfalles "gefallenen" Christopher Daniels und Numazawa in den Besitz der Münze zu gelangen. Schlussendlich reichte es den Offiziellen jedoch. McIntyre übergab die Münze an General Manager Mattitude Follower, welcher die monatelangen Kämpfe leid war und ein Hell in a Cell Match bei Cold Winter's Night ansetzte, welches die entgültige Entscheidung bringen sollte. Drew McIntyre siegte und schenkte Numazawa seine Wado Sen, womit die Geschichte ein Ende fand. Interne Streitigkeiten Die Niederlage im Kampf um die Wado Sen fand nicht die Zufriedenheit der Kapuzenmänner, der Undertaker hatte jedoch ein neues Ziel auserkoren um die Gruppierung zu stärken. Er wollte sich den Hass Thumbtack Jacks zu Nutze machen und ihn für die Bruderschaft rekrutieren. Der Deadman spionierte TJ nach und stellte Nachforschungen in dessen Vergangenheit an, er kontaktierte seine Familie und frühere Promoter. Er bot schließlich TJ bei SAWolution an sich ihm anzuschließen, was der Deutsche auch tat. Dies rief jedoch Sheamus auf den Plan, welcher aus eigener Hand zu berichten wusste, dass es sich nicht gut bei der Bruderschaft leben lies. TJ wollte jedoch davon nichts wissen, aber Sheamus mischte sich immer weiter ein und so lies er schlussendlich TJ's Plan auffliegen der Bruderschaft von Innen zu schaden. Thumbtack Jack wollte sich dafür rächen, dass der Taker in seinen Leben herumspionierte. So kam es jedoch dazu, dass der Taker Sheamus loswerden und zeitgleich TJ bestrafen wollte. Dies führte zu einem WrestleMania-Match der Drei, welches TJ gewinnen und somit den Klauen des Takers entrinnen konnte. Das erneute Versagen des Undertakers wurde von diesem Sheamus in die Schuhe gezogen. Er bekam den Auftrag Sheamus dafür büßen zu lassen. Der Ire seinerseits versuchte alles um den Undertaker von der Bruderschaft loszueisen. Es gelang ihm tatsächlich den Undertaker nachdenklich zu stimmen, begünstigt dadurch, dass die Kapuzenmänner dem Taker ständig Vorwürfe machten und in seine Strategie eingriffen. Der Undertaker blieb dennoch den Kapuzenmännern treu und es lief auf ein Match beim Judgment Day hinaus, sollte Sheaus gewinnen, müsste der Taker die Bruderschaft verlassen, doch der Ire schheiterte. Geschichten aus der Gruft Danach wurde es etwas still um den Undertaker. Er trat zwar noch beim King of the Ring auf und schaffte es dort ins Halbfinale, doch ansonsten blieb er verschollen. Erst nach dem Bash tauchte er wieder auf und zwar in mitten der Vorfälle von Grabschänderei auf William Regals Friedhof. Der Undertaker beteurte jedoch nichts damit zu tun zu haben, er forderte lediglich ein Anrecht darauf, selbst eine Suche auf Regals Friedhof durchführen zu dürfen. Beim Friedhof handelte es sich natürlich um die Grabstätten der Familie Regal. Regal weigerte sich erst, doch schlussendlich stimmte er einem Match beim SummerSlam zu. Sollte der Undertaker ihn schlagen, so dürfe er seine Suche durchführen. Der Undertaker war erfolgreich und somit konnte die Suche stattfinden. Ein unbekannter "Freund" von William Regal mischte sich dann allerdings per Briefverkehr ein und gab an zu wissen, was der Taker suchen würde, seine Urne. Nach der ersten Backlash-Sommerpause der Geschichte bestätigte der Taker William Regal, dass er seine Urne suchen würde. Regal gestattete dem Taker dennoch auf dem Friedhof zu suchen. Es stellte sich heraus, dass der katholische Onkel des protestantischen William Regal ein Mitglied der Kapuzenmänner war und kurz vor seinem Tode die Urne stahl. Dieser Onkel tauchte dann bei Regal auf und verstarb kurze Zeit später. Sein persönliches Habe und damit die Urne befanden sich im Keller der Friedhofskrypta, doch bevor der Undertaker diese erreichen konnte, wurden er und Regal von Unbekannten angegriffen, welche die Urne stahlen. Diese Unbekannten handelten im Auftrag des "Freundes", welches sich als Muhammad Hassan entpuppte. Dieser erklärte, er habe sich mit den Scheichs verbündet, welche Regal vor Jahren um viel Geld betrog, um Regal und Backlash zu zerstören! Regal wurde auch mehrmals durch den Taker attackiert, aber der Aristokrat appelierte an den Stolz' Hassans und forderte ihn zu einem Match, Regal gegen den Taker um die Urne. Hassan nahm leichtfertig an, verlor das Match jedoch. Seine Urne wollte er nicht hergeben, aber Narro , Regals Diener, konnte Hassans Versteck ausfindig machen und somit gelang es Regal, Hassan die Urne zu entreißen. Er überreichte sie dann allerdings sogleich dem Taker mit der Erklärung, bewiesen zu haben, dass er es auch alleine schaffen könnte. Danach verschwand der Undertaker erneut. Erfolge * Hall of Fame-Einführung 2017 * King of the Ring-Sieger 2007 Titel *1x World Heavyweight Champion SAW100 *Platz 72 in den SAW100 2009 *Platz 64 in den SAW100 2010 *Platz 7 in den SAW100 2011 *Platz 27 in den SAW100 2012 *Platz 15 in den SAW100 2013 Year End Awards *Year End Awards 2007: Sieger der Kategorie "Comeback des Jahres" Wissenswertes *Der Undertaker wurde schon von fünf verschiedenen Leuten gespielt (AfRotaker, Digger, Jack Crow, Kurrgan & Mattitude Follower). *Mit drei Teilnahmen ist der Undertaker Rekord-Teilnehmer beim King of the Ring. Kategorie:Wrestler Kategorie:Reale Wrestler